<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bound to you, it's fight or flight by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648615">bound to you, it's fight or flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shao Fei and Tang Yi have a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no idea why i wrote this but here's to Let My Babies Be Dramatic fluff. let me know what y'all think in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shao Fei was calm. Thank you very much. He was not angry and certainly <em>not</em> sulking. And since Shao Fei was calm and not sulking, he does not understand why Zhao Zi wouldn't stop giving him his sympathetic looks and why Jack, that bastard, wouldn't stop smirking at him. </p>
<p>And since he was calm and perfectly capable of making his decisions, he will not admit that he had overreacted. The only one who had overreacted was Tang Yi. </p>
<p>Shao Fei loves Tang Yi, loves the protective streak in his boyfriend when it came to the ones that he loved but he was not a <em>child</em> (although if one was to go by the way he stomped out of his house whining, they wouldn't believe him.) He had never meant to fall asleep at his desk, working overtime to compensate for the upcoming leave he planned to take for their anniversary, and he had certainly not meant to forget to charge his phone. </p>
<p>When he woke up drooling on his file, he tried to hurry home as fast as he could, as fast as one can waiting for a taxi at four in the morning. And Tang Yi had been <em>frantic</em>. His dramatic boyfriend was pacing around the house, yelling at Jack through his phone as he had walked in.</p>
<p>He had seen Tang Yi freeze in his movements as he looked at him and quietly hung up the call. The apology was on his lips and yet the it died as soon as Tang Yi yelled, "You are quitting that job!"</p>
<p>And then it was only downhill from there. They both yelled at each other. Shao Fei hated fighting with Tang Yi, so he had stormed out.</p>
<p>Which explains where he is now, in the guest room of his best friend's house as Zhao Zi and Jack quietly mutter around right outside his door. He had pretended to not hear Jack calling Tang Yi informing of him of Shao Fei's whereabouts, because Shao Fei would never purposely worry his boyfriend. Even if said boyfriend was being extremely dense at the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tang Yi had been absolutely swamped with work. He had been in an excruciating meeting with his advisers for four hours, had spent the next three hours going through various proposals for the final investments that would turn <em>Xing Tian Meng</em> legitimate, <em>finally</em>. Then the ride back home had been spent with Hong Ye briefing him about the progress they had made with the legitimatizing process. How Hong Ye manages to be so energetic after the day they had just had was beyond him, only one of Tang Guodong's adoptive children had a dedicated and capable corporate mind and clearly it wasn't Tang Yi.</p><p>After the day he had, Tang Yi wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his boyfriend in their bed. It was a little past midnight but Tang Yi knew Shao Fei had probably stayed up for him. He always did; ever since Tang Yi had confessed to him a week after his prison term ended, barely above a whisper when he had thought Shao Fei was already asleep, that how glad he was to have someone to come home to, someone to hold and <em>love</em> and<em> be loved</em> by, how <em>happy</em> it made him.</p><p>So one can imagine his surprise when he walked in their shared room and saw it empty, no sign of a pajama-clad Shao Fei softly smiling up at him through the covers. He frowned and checked his phone. No messages. Shao Fei had mentioned he would work over time, something about some paperwork he needed to get through. But he had never worked this late, his shift usually ended at ten, he was supposed to work until midnight and be home by now.</p><p>Tang Yi willed himself to not panic. He would <em>not</em> panic. His Shao Fei was perfectly fine and probably on his way home. <em>Deep breaths.</em> He was going to take a shower and come out to a tired Shao Fei smiling up at him, chattering about the day he had.</p><p>Tang Yi would not panic but when he came out of the shower with no sight of Shao Fei, a frenzy started to sit in. He grabbed his phone, no messages or calls still. He dialed Shao Fei, and then again and then again and then again. Maybe he should just call Zhao Zi. The time stopped him though. It was three in the morning, bothering their friends would not be a good idea this late and Shao Fei would not be happy.</p><p><em>It isn't something small though! Shao Fei is missing</em>, a tiny voice at the back of his head yelled. "Deep breaths, Tang Yi," he muttered to himself.</p><hr/><p>Tang Yi is <em>panicking.</em> It was past four in the morning and Shao Fei still wasn't home. He would call Jack, acceptable timings be damned. And then they would go look for Shao Fei. The first time he called Jack it went to the voicemail. Jesus fucking Christ if none of these <em>idiots</em> were going to pick up when someone called them, why the fuck did they keep phones? Before he was to go something drastic like throw his phone at the wall his phone rang. Jack.</p><p>"To what do I owe the pleasure at this ungodly hour, Boss?" Jack's sarcastic tone filtered through. "I need you to drop whatever the fuck you're doing and come here this instant. Shao Fei isn't home yet, we have to look for him-"</p><p>And oh. <em>Oh</em>. There he was as he turned around. Shao Fei. He immediately hung up and before he can register what's happening the words are out of his mouth, his anger speaking for him.</p><p>"You are quitting that job!"</p><p>And then silence. And suddenly Shao Fei is yelling back at him with equal ferocity, and Tang Yi is yelling too. He does not remember much of what he says but that he wanted Shao Fei to <em>understand</em>. There was no reason for Shao Fei to overwork himself and make Tang Yi worry like this, not when he could easily take care of both of them. He does not register the gravity of his words until Shao Fei throws his hands up in frustration and walks out.</p><p>He doesn't know what to do now. He can feel himself slide down as the soft carpet hits his knees. He does not know how long he sits there, staring at the gray threads of the carpet, and he is so <em>angry</em> but also <em>relieved</em> that Shao Fei is okay and he should have said that to him. <em>Shit</em>. Instead he yelled at him and now, Shao Fei isn't here to listen to his apology anymore. He can feel the tears blinding his vision, the day he had finally taking a toll on him.</p><p>Distracted enough with his thoughts, he does not hear Hong Ye stepping into the room, only turning around when he feels a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Did we wake you? I'm sorry." He notices the exact moment Hong Ye's eyes widen, taking in his tear streaked face and hoarse voice and how they immediately soften. She opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by the sound of Tang Yi's ringtone.</p><p>Thanks to Hong Ye for being here because he really cannot find it in him to get up and get his phone, all too aware of the numbing feeling in his legs due to sitting too long in this position. She turns to grab the phone from the bed, probably laying there from when Tang Yi had thrown his phone in the middle of their fight. She picks up the call and puts in on speaker. Jack's voice filters through, "Boss, Officer Meng is here."</p><p>And he is grateful for Hong Ye being there with him for the second time tonight as she speaks for him as he still tries to grasp the information. She hangs up and turns to him.</p><p>"Go, Tang Yi. Talk to him."</p><p>And with that he is out of the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeee we're finally at the end. tang yi being baby and shao fei taking care of him &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was losing his mind. Having lived the way he did before Zhao Zi had led him to develop a thick skin, he was a very patient person and yet Tang Yi and Shao Fei were about to make him <em>lose</em> it. </p><p>It had all started with that phone call. Jack was asleep when Tang Yi had called. Through the haze, he had managed to call him back, knowing Tang Yi would never disturb them without a reason in the middle of the night. Shao Fei wouldn't let him. Which is what the call ended up being about. Shao Fei was missing? But before he got a chance to fully understand what had happened Tang Yi had hung up on him. That <em>bastard</em>. He turned around to see Zhao Zi stirring in his arms. Oh well, he guesses he can just go back to cuddling his boyfriend then. <em>Good</em>.</p><p>Turned out things were, in fact, <em>not</em> good. He was awoken by the door bell some time later when he had just managed to fall asleep. Zhao Zi was up too this time, trailing behind him as he got out of their bed to see who other than Tang Yi would disturb them in the middle of the fucking night. </p><p>And oh of course it's Shao Fei. These two <em>idiots</em>. Shao Fei's small voice is enough to snap him out of his thoughts though. </p><p>"I'm sorry about disturbing you in the middle of the night like this. I didn't know where else to go. I really did not want to fight him anymore." Wait a minute. Was Shao Fei sniffling? </p><p>Suddenly Zhao Zi was by his side, leading Shao Fei into their guest bedroom. He had called Tang Yi sometime later, and Tang Yi had come. What ensued after was making him lose his mind though.</p><p>Tang Yi and Shao Fei were sitting side by side, their faces turned away from each other but holding hands for the past <em>fifteen</em> minutes. Would they just do something else <em>already</em>? At last, he just rolled his eyes and lead his boyfriend out of their house to their patio in order to give them some more privacy rather than sitting in the living room like they had been before. That and to clear his own head to try and make sense of the happenings of the night.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Shao Fei <em>hates</em> not knowing. He knows one of them was going to have to speak first but he did not know what to say. He had tried to organize his thoughts multiple times to begin talking but ended up not saying anything so far. Holding Tang Yi's hand through it had at least helped in grounding him a little. They were going to be <em>okay</em>.</p><p>"I did not mean to yell at you." The way Tang Yi's voice cracked at the end was enough to shatter his heart if he hadn't already been hurt enough. He feels his head whipping reflexively in Tang Yi's direction, and Tang Yi was turned towards him too, his head bowed.</p><p>Tang Yi looks up then. And <em>oh</em>. His eyes are red. He immediately goes to wrap his arms around his boyfriend to comfort him. </p><p>"I'm sorry for yelling at you too. I should've been more responsible and at least left you a message. I know it was scary for you to not be able to contact me like that. I intended to apologize too but then you said what you said and it got me agitated and I ended up walking out on you like that." He mumbled into Tang Yi's arm. Tang Yi pulls back at that and goes to hold his other hand too. He looks at their enjoined hands, his thumbs rubbing calming circles on Shao Fei's hands and he begins talking.</p><p>"I don't want you to quit your job. I would never do that to you, make you choose between your job and me because I know how much it means to you to be a police officer. I love you like this. As my stupid and capable Officer Meng." Tang Yi pauses and smiles a little at him but it does not reach his eyes. Shao Fei Fei another pang in his chest; he wants to make his Tang Yi smile like the sun again. <em>His </em>sun. He'd do anything to witness that smile again, especially in this moment. </p><p>Before Shao Fei can respond, Tang Yi continues, "I just feel like I'm not doing enough to be by your side. With the legitimatizing process finally coming to an end and your increased work load, we've barely been spending time together. We don't even get to tell each other about our days before we fall asleep. We've barely had our meals together this past week too. It was starting to take a toll on me and I just let it get the best of me in that moment. The idea of you out there, alone in the middle or the night, <em>unguarded</em> was too scary to me. I should have been more reasonable. But then you walked out and I didn't know what to do, Ah Fei. I was <em>so</em> scared." Tang Yi's voice is cut off by his silent heave. </p><p>Shao Fei hates that he is the reason behind Tang Yi's present state. He is scared too. But for now he needs to calm Tang Yi down; he needs Tang Yi to know that he <em>understands</em>. He clears his throat and hopes he is able to convey all that he is feeling in the moment.</p><p>"I know, <em>baby</em>. I am so sorry. I did not mean to walk out on you either. I just didn't know what to do to get us to stop fighting though. Forgive me?" Shao Fei is crying too now, tears silently flowing down his cheeks. </p><p>"Always." Tang Yi answers as he looks up. "Forgive me too?"</p><p>Tang Yi's tear streaked face as he looks up is breaking his heart. He immediately slips his hands out of Tang Yi's and goes to wipe his tears. </p><p>"Of course, my love. Let's get you home?"</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The sun is starting to rise up when Tang Yi and Shao Fei finally walk out of the door, walking slowly as they have somehow managed to remain cuddling each other as they walk.</p><p>Zhao Zi stirs from where he is cuddled into Jack's side at the sound of the footsteps and sits upright, turning to look at the couple expectantly, hints of a smile already forming on his face at the sight of them cuddled up. Oh god, Jack was in love with this man. </p><p>It's Shao Fei who speaks up, Tang Yi too content from where he is tucked into Shao Fei's neck to even acknowledge them.</p><p>"We are going to head home. Thank you so much for tonight and sorry again for disturbing you too."</p><p>"Of course Ah Fei! Anytime." Zhao Zi replies before Jack can pester them anymore.</p><p>These two bastards really came into their house and ruined their sleep and are leaving with a simple <em>sorry</em> after it all. But Zhao Zi's bright smile and the rising sun illuminating his sleep softened features and making him look even <em>softer</em> as they bid their friends goodbye may just be worth staying up the night for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading/interacting with this story. i loved writing shao fei and tang yi so much! i hope you had fun reading it too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>